


Nomi x Amanita

by AnyaCronos



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Love, kiss, love is love, no shipwar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 09:58:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15046460
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AnyaCronos/pseuds/AnyaCronos





	Nomi x Amanita

[](https://imgur.com/gfqqQWT)

#noshipwar


End file.
